A Ballad Of Fallen Angels
by Saiya-jin girl
Summary: A vague outline of Spike's life presented in an odd fashion...


**Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop. END OF IT. **

**A Ballad Of Fallen Angels**

"Bang, Bang" The last uttered words that spilled from Spike's lips floated across the room. He fell to the ground in a tattered heap. Heads turned to see the cowboy on his last journey-down. His life was over. Finally the burden had been lifted off his shoulders. How was he to know that he'd fall in love with Julia?

**

"I want to leave this order Vicious." Spike said lighting a cigarette. Vicious smiled. "And how the hell are you going to do that Spike?" he asked pulling out his own cigarette. Spike exhaled but did not answer. Spike turned to Vicious. "I'll find a way out someday Vicious..." he said. Vicious nodded. "Sure you will Spike...Sure you will..." he said. 

**

"Julia," Vicious said. "What is it?" she asked annoyed. He looked at her. "Do you still love me?" he asked. She sighed. "Yes Vicious, I love you," she said getting up form the couch. She went over to the window and looked at the snow falling slowly to the ground. Vicious got up and began walking towards her, but she quickly moved away. She didn't love him anymore. His life was too complicated with this order. The Red Dragon. It was consuming him. Day by day he would become more distant toward her, and what was she to do but move away from him also? She had a life too. "Vicious, I have to leave." she said. He said nothing but nodded. She left the room as quickly as she came. He looked at her through the window as she walked down the street. She walked briskly through the light snow that was falling. His breath frosted up on the glass and he grinded his teeth as he watched her walk away. 

**

"Damn it! They're attacking us!" someone shouted. "Huh?" Vicious said looking up from the map. Spike was leaned up against the wall with a cigarette in his mouth as usual. He looked at Vicious who was now standing. "Who would dare?" he hissed. Spike opened his mouth to reply when a shower of bullets came flying dangerously close to them. Both him and Vicious dived to the ground pulling out their guns in the process. Spike looked at Vicious and they smiled at each other. They nodded and jumped up, firing bullets at the intruders. Spike got hit in the arm and he cried out in pain. He grabbed his arm and his hand was covered in blood. "Get the hell out of here Spike! I'll cover for you!" Vicious shouted. Spike cursed under his breath and fired his gun again. "No way man, I'm with this till the end!" he shouted back. Vicious laughed and fired his gun again. Spike dived behind a desk as another shower of bullets came flying through. He got up to shoot again, but his gun was empty. "Time to run..." he said dropping the gun. He headed for the door and was rammed into by a large man. The man punched Spike in the gut a number of times, until Spike managed to throw a wild punch and knock him off balance for a few seconds. He ran out the room only to meet another punk. The man had a gun and Spike was in to condition to fight back. He kept on walking back until he was just a few inches away from the window. The man smiled and fired another shot right at his next shoulder. "Aahhh!" Spike cried out falling backwards. The man looked at him and Spike nodded. The man shot Spike squarely in his eye. He fell through the glass and the world grew dark. 

**

Faye put down the sheaf of letters that she found in a little package in her room. She drew in a shaky breath and stretched her arms. She cleared her throat and tried to piece together what she had just read. Spike had been in some order called The Order Of The Red Dragon. Vicious had been his best friend. Julia was Vicious' girl until she found Spike half dead one day after the attack on the headquarters and nursed him back to health. While this was happening, Vicious was nowhere to be found after the attack. Both he and Spike were proclaimed dead. She didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Why had he kept all of this from them until he died? She wished that she could kill him, but then she realized that he was already dead and she broke into tears. She sank into the bed and began to cry once again. "You cryin' there Faye?" Jet asked passing by the door. "No Jet I'm having a party, what do you think?" she asked bitterly. Jet sighed and went in. He had noticed how attached Faye had become to Spike. "There, there, you don't have to cry, cheer up Faye, we're almost there." He said. She looked up at him. "How much longer till we reach Galactica?" she asked. "About four or five more days." He said. She wiped her eyes. "What else did he write there?" Jet asked quietly. She looked over to the letters. "Just a sketch of his history." She said. He nodded. Jet reached over and touched Faye's hand. "You've got to be strong, Spike's gone now and you have to move on." He said. She looked at him and sighed. "You don't know what its like Jet," she said. He looked at her and shook his head. "You'll get over it soon," he said getting up and leaving the room. She looked at him as he left and once again picked up the letters. 

**

_Dear Faye,_

This one isn't a letter about my past, but rather on my present state of mind before I apparently died. Just to remind you, I was writing these and I entrusted them to Jet to give them to you when I died. I knew that I would be going soon anyway. About Julia, I love her. I don't know why, I just do. Now, that's not to say that I didn't like you Faye. You are a completely different story. I have to admit; you did always piss me off when you first came here. Invading our lives on the ship. But eventually I became used to your tantrums, and then there was of course that night. Yeah, when Jet was out, remember? I know this must be painful for you to read al of this but bear with me for now. Yeah, so, I'm sorry Faye. For anything that I've done, just accept my apologies. Oh, and Faye, don't cry for me ok? It'll probably prevent my soul from leaving this place. I know everywhere you turn; it'll remind you of something that we did that was stupid. Anyway, I guess that's all I have to say. I'm sorry that that had to happen Faye. Bye… 

Spike Spiegel. 

**

When he woke up, he didn't know who he was. All he felt was pain running through his entire body, and his vision was blurred. But then, he heard the most beautiful voice, singing a song. "All I know now is sadness…misery and woe. I'm sitting in muddy water…with no place to go. My heart is in tangles…my soul is in pieces. And everywhere I look…I see ghosts and faces…" the song stopped and the singer looked at Spike. "You're awake." She said. He looked at her. "Ju…lia?" He said. She went over to him; her eyes were filled with tears. "You remember?" she asked. "I…what happened?" he said slowly. A flash of white pain flooded through his brain and then snatches of memories came back to him. He gasped. "What is it Spike?" she asked. "What…what happened to Vicious?" he asked. She looked at him and then she quickly turned away. "He's…gone." She said quietly. "Gone? That can't be," Spike said. She turned to him. "What the hell do you mean it can't be!" she screamed with tears running down her face. "He's gone! Gone from my life forever!" She said. He looked at her and nodded. "I'm sorry Julia," he said. She laughed. "Sorry Spike? Why are you sorry for me Spike? Vicious is gone Spike. Do you know how happy I am?" she asked. His eyes closed and he chuckled. "That's good Julia, that's good." He said drifting off. She looked at him and went back to the window. 

**

"Julia! I'm home!" Spike shouted closing the door. She emerged from the kitchen smiling. "I was cooking," she said. "I could smell it from a mile away." He said. He pulled out a rose from behind his back. "For you." He said. She smiled and took it. She went over to the window and sighed. She dropped the rose out the window. He looked at her. "Hey! What was that for?" he asked. She turned to him. "A rose for someone's soul Spike, he needs it more than I do." She said going back to the kitchen. He too went over to the window and looked down. He dropped his cigarette out the window. "A smoke for someone's soul. He needs it more than I do." He said softly. 'Vicious…why did you die? I've turned this question over and over in my mind since I've regained consciousness and it doesn't seem right. There's no way you would leave Julia here…' he looked out the window and to his surprise, the rose and the cigarette was gone. He walked away and tried to pretend that it didn't happen. 

**

Spike came home from work again at the same time as always. His job was simple. He helped in a store in the storage rooms and at the counter. Him and Julia had become good friends with the storeowner Anne. The pay was just enough to keep them alive until a real job was found. "Julia, I'm home!" he shouted. There was no response. He pulled out his gun. Something was not right. He walked slowly to the kitchen and before he reached the door he saw Julia on the floor in a heap. "Oh God, Julia!" he said dropping to the floor. He felt the nuzzle of a cold gun against his neck and he froze. He didn't even look up, but he smiled. "Vicious." He said. Vicious chuckled. "How'd you know it was me Spike?" he asked. "Hmm. Well, there's no one else who would do something like this." He said getting up to face him. Vicious smiled and still had the gun pointed and ready. "Thought I was dead huh?" Vicious asked. Spike laughed. "Not really. You gave yourself away that day when you took the rose and the cigarette." He said. "That was really considerate of you Spike, I was craving a smoke at that moment anyway, and the rose…ah…I could still smell Julia's fragrance on It." He said. Julia stirred on the ground. "Don't touch her." Vicious said. "Why?" Spike said. "Because she doesn't belong to you." He said. "Julia doesn't belong to anyone." Spike said pointing his gun at Vicious. "So this is how it's gonna be huh?" Vicious asked. "I guess so." Spike said. None of them moved. "Our friendship of all those years? Just because of Julia? You're willing to let it go?" he asked. "If you were my friend, you would congratulate me instead of trying to kill me." Spike said. "And if you were my friend you wouldn't have stolen my girl!" he said angrily. Julia sat up and when she saw them she got up. "Vicious! Spike! Don't do this!" she said. They didn't even glance at her. "Stay out of this Julia." Spike said. She stood between them. "If I'm the cause of your problems then you both kill me, but don't kill each other!" she said. They both looked at her as if she had lost her mind. They both lowered their guns and looked at each other. Spike grabbed Julia and held her close. "I'll come and look for you. I love you Julia. Try to stay alive." He whispered in her ear. He spun her around and looked into her eyes. Her eyes widened as he pushed her into Vicious' arms. Spike ran out of the room, glancing at Julia once more. "Spike!" she shouted. Vicious roughly pushed her away and fired his gun at Spike. "Don't think this is over Spike! I'll hunt you down to the ends of the earth! I swear I will kill you before you kill me Spike!" Vicious shouted. His voice echoed along the empty street and he was breathing heavily. When he turned around Julia was gone. He ran to the back door and heard her footsteps echo along the dead alley. He spat on the ground and began to walk down the alley. He wouldn't catch her tonight, but he eventually would. 

**

Faye was half asleep by now, and she folded the letters neatly and placed them on the night table. Spike, Spike, Spike. What a case. She pulled up the covers and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. 

Jet was sitting in the 'living room' of the ship and looked at the TV. There was nothing on at all. The ship was deadly quiet and he sighed. "No Ed, No Ein, No Spike, and now No Faye." He said. He got up and went to the control room. Soon they would be in Galactica and they would go their own ways. Their own ways? Where the hell would he go? He looked out the window and saw another spaceship pass them by. Probably on their way to Galactica. Who knows? He sat down at the computer and began to type an e-mail to one of his former colleagues. 

** 

3 days later…

"We're two hours away from Galactica Faye," Jet said sitting down on the couch. Faye looked up lazily from her magazine. "Already?" she asked. He nodded. "It went a little faster than I had expected." He said. She nodded and didn't reply. After a silence, Jet looked up and asked Faye a question that had been bothering him all day. "What are you gonna do when you get to Galactica?" he asked. She looked up and looked into space. "Galactica…they say it's the land of dreams. When you go there, anything can happen. I have nowhere to go Jet. I'm lost in this place. It makes no sense for me to stay on the Bebop anymore. I…I can't do this anymore. Everywhere I turn I see Spike and I remember that he's dead. I remember that he's never gonna come back. I guess that if I just leave I'll forget him," she said looking away. "Who are you meeting there Faye?" he asked quietly. "Someone…that I met a while ago." She said. He looked at her and said nothing else, knowing that he would get nothing else from her. "And you Jet? What are you gonna do?" she asked. He shrugged. "Ah, I dunno, might find me a job for a while, or maybe I might just stay here on the ship and drift along until I die…" She laughed at this. "You? Sit around here? Don't believe it for a second Jet," she said. "Hey. You never know." He said. She got up and stretched. "I'm gonna pack some of my stuff, I'll stay on the ship for a while, when I'm ready to go I'll let you know." She said. Jet nodded and went back to the control room to get ready for their entrance into the city of Galactica.

**

The tavern was filled with smoke and smelled of liquor. This was where Spike met Jet. This is where they became bounty hunters. Spike was sitting at the counter. A cigarette in one hand and a drink on the table. He was trying to piece together his life, which had been pretty eventful so far. Falling in love with his best friend's girl for instance. Who would think that Spike Spiegel would fall in love? He sure as hell didn't. He stubbed out the cigarette. "Yo bro' you got a light?" the person next to him asked. Spike wordlessly pulled out his lighter and slid it over to the man. The light flamed and he smelled smoke. "Thanks," he said pushing the lighter back to Spike. "I dropped out of the police force. Lost my arm." The man said. Spike looked at him for the first time. "Jet Black." The man said. "Spike Spiegel." He said. "Thought you were dead." Jet said. "Rumors travel fast." Spike said. Jet nodded. "Said that there was a big gang war at The Red Dragon place, pretty infamous, a lot of people died there that day, they said Vicious died too, never believed it for a second," he said. "How do you know that we were in the order?" Spike asked. "I was in the Police Force, special team that tracked gangs and stuff." Jet said. Spike chuckled. "Why'd you drop out of the Force?" Spike asked. "Why'd you fake your death to get out of the Red Dragon?" Jet countered. "Tell you what. I'll tell you my story if you tell me yours." Spike said. Jet looked at Spike and sighed. "You got Spunk kid." He said. "Thanks," Spike said. "Well?" Jet said. Spike looked at his glass. "Me and Vicious were buddies. Best friends. My mom died in childbirth, my dad in a car crash. Vicious was like my brother, although I did have one who was with my uncles in another place. We grew up together, and when we were approached by the order, we swore to watch each other's back. Vicious had a girl, name was Julia. She was pretty as hell. That day of the fight something went wrong, I ended up at Julia's house. It was pathetic. We fell in love and unfortunately; Vicious was still alive and kicking. He came back one day and took Julia. I've been searching for her, but I need something else to do." He said. "That's your story?" Jet asked. Spike nodded. "Yep, yours?" "Nothing much. I was in the force, I was a good worker, enjoyed the job for a long time, I too had a good friend who went bad, I went to settle the score and when I did, I came back with this." Jet said lifting his arm. Spike nodded, knowing that he too had lost something; his eye. "Or rather I came back without it." He joked. "I went back to my job, but the corruption was too much to handle. Couldn't stand it. So, I left," Jet said. "That's pretty much it." Jet said. "What do you do now?" Spike asked. "I'm a bounty hunter." Jet said. Spike looked up. "You are?" "Yeah, its an ok job, I don't have a partner though but I-" "Jet? I want to be a bounty hunter." Spike said. "Why?" Jet asked. A small smile played on his lips. "Because…I have someone to settle a score with." He said. Jet looked at him then smiled. "Welcome to the team then," he said slapping him on the back. "All we need now is to get a ship, oh and get me a drink while you're at it." He said grinning.


End file.
